battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Monster/Transcript
Cranking :Day 1 :Book: Hey, Ruby, didn't you die from sadness? :Ruby: No one actually dies from sadness, silly! :Book: Wait, really? :Ruby: Really! :Book: I guess I should have known that. :Day 2 :.*Ding!* :Match: OMG, it's, like, break time! :Book: I didn't know there was a break time. :Match: Every girl needs a break time.Come here, Book, and Ruby, you too! :Ruby: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :Match: Ah! No way, Nickel. Only FreeSmarters are allowed to have a break time. You should know that! Get back to your cranking, Nickel. :Nickel: Oh my god, what a poo-poo face. :Day 3 :Ruby and Match: *clapping* 5, 6, 7, 8, Who do we absolutely hate? :Ruby: Spongy! :Nickel: Hey! I think your break is over. It's been, like, 19 hours, I think. :Match: Ah! Excuse me? You did just not tell me- :Book: Maybe Nickel is right. :Match: No, Book, no. Our break is over when it's time to be over. :Nickel: And when will that be? :Match: *Ding* Right now. *walk to Cranking along with Book and Ruby* See, Nickel? You just complained way too much, like way too much. Complain, complain, complain. I can see no one cares to pick up a dropped Nickel. *Ding!* OMG, Like, it's break time again! :Book: *sigh* :Day 4 :.*6 People is still cranking and Match is still sleeping* :.*"Cranking: Days 5 through 76" rapidly flash* :Day 77 :Book: Yay! 99% done! That means only nine hours left! :Day 78 :.*cranking* :.*Ding!* :.*HPHPRCC ejects out an HPRC* : Self-destruction Coiny: Finally! We're done! I need a well-deserved break. Match: Well, I'm not tired any more. I must be like, super-strong! HPHPRCC: The HPHRCC will now self-destruct in 15, 14, Coiny: What? No one told me that thing will destroy itself! Book: Well, I'm a HPHPRCC user manual, so I think I can look up how to fix this! Let's see... HPHPRCC: 5, 4, 3 *Yellow face postpon HPHPRCC* 15 Book: Oh. The HPHPRCC is a single-use disposable machine. After creating it's one and only HPRC, the HPHPRCC will self-destruct to decompose into the soil better. Coiny: Why didn't Firey speak about telling us that? Ruby: Let's not talk about that now. HPHPRCC: 1 *Yellow face postpon HPHPRCC again* 15 Ruby: This thing is about to explode! Book: Well, we don't know that. Self-destruct could mean anything. It could mean explode or dissapear with out a trace. I'd say we have a 50/50 chance. Nickel: I'm feeling kind of lazy. I'll take my chances. HPHPRCC: 3, 2, 1, *HPHPRCC explodes* Ruby: *scream* Book: Stop hypervinnellating/hallinsucating, Ruby. The HPHPRCC disappeared without a trace and everyone's fine. The HPRC'S return Ruby: Oh, really? That's a relief. Yellow Face: I'll bring Spongy back. Match: Wait, Yellow Face! Stop! Yellow Face: Huh? Match: You need to learn to like, prioritize. Most important people come first! So like, Pencil is first. *type Pencil and revive him by cranking* Match and Pencil: Yes! Book: And Ice Cube! Ice Cube: Wha? Ruby: And Bubble. FreeSmart: YAY! Pencil: Let's go. Nickel: Yes! They're finally gone. Yellow Face: Needle, Pin, Spongy. HPRC: Please don't read this. Coiny: Good. It looks like our whole team is here. Pin: Ah! I didn't get my limbs back? This is so unfair! Coiny: Okay. We need to get moving. Hurry along. The Van and the Walking Needle: I think someone needs to apologize. Yellow Face: I'M SORRY NEEDLE! Needle: Thank you. Spongy: Wut abuot me? Apulogise to me! Pin: Spongy, No offense, but no one cares! Spongy: But, but- Nickel: Spongy! Zip it! Spongy: Oh my gowd! Luife is puainful! Needle: Life is full of pain. Ruby: Aren't we sad we lost the FreeSmart Van? Pencil: Why can't you be sad when you can be awesome? Ruby: What's that supposed to mean? Pencil: I present to you the FreeSmart: *cheers* Pencil: Okay, get in. *All FreeSmart member into FSSV* Nickel: You know, all this walking is gonna take a long time. Yellow Face: WALKING IS FUN! Pin: Hmm. We need a better way. Like, Why don't we recover Puffball, and threaten her into flying us to Yoyleland! Coiny: Pin, you're a genius! Pointy genius, but definetly a genius. Nickel: But how will we threaten her? Yellow Face: I know! Let's call her Puffy. Coiny: PERRRRFECT! P-U-F-F-B-A-L-L. Okay. Ready, guys! Spongy and Pin: Ready! Coiny: GO! *Pin cranking along with Bomby* Needle: Uh, um.. What's my line? Puffball: Let me go! Needle: Oh, I remember. I'll call you Puffy. I'll call you Puffy. I'll call you Puffy. I'll call you Puffy. I'll call you Puffy... Coiny: STOP HER! Gelatin: Huh? What happened? Edited by Michaelnryan (sorry)